Bittersweet Symphony
by purplebunnywabbit
Summary: Complete: I've always loved reading everyone else's song fictions and had an urge to do my own. So here I am trying to make my own. Warning: May, scratch that, will most likely contain MA.
1. Bittersweet Symphony Introduction

**Bittersweet Symphony**

**Disclaimer: **I am not sure why we even bother but I don't own Dark Angel, and I don't own the song.

**A/N: **This is my attempt at retrieving my muse. I lost it somewhere. If you see it direct it my way please!

**Bittersweet Symphony**

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah, _

I was thinking about it all. The world, Seattle, Manticore, and Max. It always led to Max, why? I really don't know. I have always had feelings toward her, but it always came out jumbled. Even so I like to keep them buried. Telling her would be too hard. Sides' if she felt at all the same way she would just yell, or run. It's a thing I suppose. Us transgenics, we don't like to feel it let alone express it. She makes me work, she makes me live for her. But it is worth it, even if I could be off in Vegas meeting my need to all ends. I couldn't leave though. What if she needed me while I was gone? I couldn't do that to her. Even now I can't be with her. Why she keeps me around I don't know. I am the thorn of her every rose. I make her life have prickles... no thats not right. But I do screw things up for her.

_No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people   
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no_

_  
_Ever since Rachel things have been even more confusing. I sometimes wish I never remembered, that it would be better that way. Forgetting is always easy, Manticore was easy, not to say I don't like being free. Before I knew what I now know, that the world is great. If Max hadn't let us out I wouldn't have experienced it. So in a way, I wouldn't know any different. Here I go again, Max what'd I say? I want to be there for her, I have been thinking about it for a while. I want to be there for her, I want to love her like I have never loved anyone, I know I could.

_  
Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now  
_

I still don't think we would ever have anything anyways. Max and I, we are like day and night. Sometimes it gets me to thinking that maybe just maybe we could be great, we could be whole. But that is just me thinking, maybe Max is right, maybe I shouldn't think. I have thought about this every day since I met that girl. It makes me want to tell her, but I know I shouldn't. I'm sure it would just mess things up even more. What we have is good. Enough? I wouldn't know, but it is good. She loves Logan anyways. I couldn't substitute for that geeky, grimy, old guy. Don't get me wrong he is an alright guy, he makes her lighten up. Still, I can do that, and I don't make her feel like the world is coming to an end with every situation that pops up. I don't send her into the line of fire, I can protect her if she needs me. I can love her like nobody else.

_  
No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change_

Alright now I know I am going crazy, love? Have I picked up on Ben's psychotic trend? I don't even know if that is what we have. I mean I loved Rachel, it was sweet, and tender leading to the big bittersweet ending. Funny that I don't feel that about Max. With Max it's the fire, I can rile her up, pull the emotions out of her. She hates when I do that. I say something just to get her attention and see her expression. She tries to hide it, but there is that one glimpse of a moment I get, the one that pleads to make her pain go away. The one that shows me everything I want, and that makes me feel more empathetic than I have ever felt. I know I could be the one for her, she would just have to give me that chance. I would do anything for that woman. I act the way I do because she isn't mine. I want her to love me. I know it's selfish but can you blame me? __

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
Try to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places   
where all the things meet yeah 

Max is good, better than any other transgenic I have ever met. She can act like nobody else. Still though I take one look and understand her like no one ever has. Her fascade is useless against me and she knows it. She knows that I know it. I am sure this is why she hides behind the tough chick, 'kick your ass' Max. The worst thing about it all is that I am sure I am the same way. __

You know I can change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no

I can't change my mold  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Have you ever been down?  
Have you've ever been down?

**A/N: **Alright I know that this may not be that interesting yet but I decided to break through my writer's block so bear with me. I am trying to get back on track so I don't leave you all hanging. I hate when authors's do that and I really don't want to. I have started another chapter on Forget-Me-Not and I have made it halfway through. It should be up soon!

**A/N: **The song is by the Verve by the way. _  
_


	2. One Week

**Bitter Sweet Symphony**

**A/N: **I listen to a lot of music and I love fics with songs, I just do. So I was listening to Barenaked Ladies _One Week _and thought it could work. Besides that I think that this it is funny also I got the impression that a Max Alec relationship would be the same way ya know. Also the disclaimer is only on the first chapter, which might I mention was more of a introductory. This is the last chapter I will be doing for this fanfiction. I know kinda short but as I mention before it is just for my muse and creativity to move on with my previous fictions. I hope you like!

**One Week**

**Barenaked Ladies**

I got past it. That fear I was telling you about a few months back. I don't regret it I swear. I just wish she would've taken it a little better. Let me tell you about exactly what happened, that fair day two weeks ago.

Max and I spent the whole day listening to Normal's threats of firing us. I think he is jealous that I am spending all this time with her. Ever since her and the dweeby 'Eye's Only' smruck broke up two weeks ago, we have been hanging out, a lot. I loved it. We laughed and joked around, even flirted. She didn't get so angry about anything. I told you I could lighten her up.

Anyways back to the story. Normal was pissed, and oh right I think he was mad about us toilet papering the building across the street. That was fun... right... story... anyways we spent the whole day together doing our runs and then headed to Crash. Logan happened to trample in all drunk and smelling pretty foul, not that this is something new. Max's mood dropped significantly, she masked it pretty well though. Cindy disappeared with a little red head, and I was kind enough to set Sketch up with a short blonde chick. Max and I played a few rounds of pool and she shook Logan off, as usual.

I asked her "Maxie? Wanna go watch a movie at my place?" She put on her usual scowl then smiled, a custom I have grown very fond of.

"What movie?" We went to my place, I was feeling the soreness of the fight that day. The Steel heads were pissed about some delivery that Sketchy made in their 'territory' so I went back and dealt with them. I kicked their asses before I didn't really think much of it. I suppose they upped their game when they pulled out daggars.

_**It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry**_

She trudged over to me and pulled my black shirt up to reveal a stab wound I had been trying to hide from her. "I can smell it, you dumb-ass, no bother trying to hide it" she said as if reading my mind. I smiled innocently to cover up her blame, her scowl changed to something more tender. She poked me in the abs, but that didn't mean she was gonna act it. "You know you could have asked me to come" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Where?" I asked playing her, and spinning around to sit on the couch.

"You know damn well where Alec. Sketchy told me you went after them, I really don't think you should get involved with them. You could blow our cover, and screw everything up. We really don't need a war against the ordinaries right now" she rambled obviously pissed about the whole situation. I tried to pay attention to what she was saying but it was so dreary. I heard this all from her before, it was nothing new. She knew perfectly well what I was.

"I know Max, but I don't want to get you involved. It's my mess and I will clean it up." I ground levelly. Though that wasn't what I was feeling at all, I just wanted her to drop it and get out of my face.

"Fine." She left the room surging with anger. I thought she was leaving until I heard her rummaging through the cupboard under the bathroom sink. She returned minutes later with the first-aid kit I keep around just in case. "Take off your shirt" I bit my lip to hide the amusement I was feeling, and did as I was told. She watched intently when she thought I wasn't looking.

"Well now what do you wanna do..." She slammed her fist into my shoulder."Ouch Maxie" I pouted and rubbed my arm. It didn't actually hurt, but I wouldn't let her know that. If she wanted to know that she hurt me then I would let her believe that.

She knelt down and glared at me while 'not so carefully' tending to my wound. I really hadn't wanted her to see it because I knew she would do this. Damn Transgenic senses.

"There" she ground while collecting the cloth covered in my blood, and everything else scattered across the couch and leaving the room. She returned empty handed, I was getting the old VCR together. The third Terminator. We watched the first two together I figured we could finish and watch the third. I stood up unsure of what to say... then it just tumbled out.

"Thanks Max... Max?"

"Yeah" she asked clearly confused about the situation that was dangerously close to awkward.

"Do you think we could..."

"Could what Alec?" she demanded. Still unsure about this now awkward situation I continued.

"Do you think of me as more than a friend?"

"Why? Alec what are you talking about Alec?" I could hear the anger sprouting.

"Because I do..." I nearly whispered. At this time my fingers were shaking as I felt something I've only felt with Rachel.

"Alec... I... can't..." she walked over to me. All I could think was great the bitch is back. "What the hell are you talking about? Alec?" I completely zoned. When I came back to reality she was still demanding an explanation. More confident I took her in my arms and kissed her.

It wasn't as if I forced her, she kissed me back, in fact she was the one who slammed me into the wall. It was as if I was soaring, I don't think I felt anything like this. Not even with my first love. She snaked her arms up my shirt and pushed her body against mine. Eagerly I kissed her, not ready to let go, not yet. I took tilted her head to allow better access. She moaned into my mouth and encouraged me as I placed kisses down her throat. I had been waiting for this.

Just as I was getting into the whole experience she pushed away from me. Really I didn't expect what she did next. She punched me in the face. That is what I am for right? Personal Punching Bag. Slowly I lifted myself from the ground, I wasn't mad. Surprised? Yeah that would describe it.

_**Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aqua man  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabi when I bust rhymes  
Big like Leann Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver**_

She left and has avoided me over the past week.

I asked her what was wrong. She told me she was pissed and walked away.

I tried to say sorry, but decided it wasn't best. Sorry? For what? If being sorry about a kissing you? I just can't say I am sorry. Because I am not. She left scowling telling me "to get that together and come back and see me."

Its been two days since Cindy got us in her living room and left us to wait for her to get ready for Crash. We both knew she did that on purpose, but we didn't say anything. We sat on opposite sides of the couch, she kicked her heavy boots on the coffee table repeditly, I tapped my fingers on the arm of the couch. I began to talk when she cut me off and went in her room.

Yesterday she walked up to me and told me "I know your not going to apologize so I will be the mature one and say I don't care about what happened."

I will tell her that I am sorry later, when I work up the guts.

_**How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt**_

Logan was buggin her to say the least. Max was pissed.

"Hey Max"

"What?" she growled clearly distracted.

"I said hey... are you OK?" he said truly concerned.

"Fine" she growled. He knew she didn't like that he asked.

He grabbed her arm stopping her front kicking the poor rock she had been kicking as they walked down the sidewalk. "What is wrong?"

"Noth..."

"Don't lie" he pressed.

"Alec... OK fine be that way..." she crossed her arms over her chest. "Logan that is what is wrong, he won't leave me the fuck alone. He has been trying to get back together since we broke up and I don't know how much I can put up with before I kill the mother..." he knew she didn't mean any of it but he was finding this amusing.

"Well I got a solution." Max waited expectantly. "We can pretend to be a couple, he won't bug you if we are _together_."

Max snorted and pushed past him. "You know that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever hear..."

"Max!" came the huffy out of breath yell of an old man.

"Well speak of the devil" Alec grinned.

Max panicked and shoved Alec into the nearby brick building. She instantly locked lips with the man that she vowed she wouldn't, he was just so addictive. Alec grinned into the kiss and switched positions with Max.

"Max?" The older man questioned while approaching the couple. He stared as the scene unfolded in front of him. How could he have missed this? Still not believing the situation he continued questioning the couple. "You and Alec?" Alec was still attacking her neck as she glanced over his shoulder to see Logan in his all too typical dishevelled state.

"Uh..." she tried controlling her breathing but Alec was so distracting. "Yeah..." she continued subtly pushing Alec away. "I told you Logan I moved on..." Alec removed his lips from her and wrapped his arms around her waist watching Logan decipher the words.

"Well... you could have just told me... I think I should... you know..." he took in a deep breath of the cool Seattle air. "I was going to take you out to a really nice party, but now that I know... I think I will give you these" he pulled out a couple of tickets to some winter ball.

"I don't think this is necess..."

"Thanks Loggie buddy." Alec snatched the tickets. Max watched him questioningly.

"Weelll... I should go" Logan mumbled and left.

Max waited til Logan was out of her view and spun out of Alec's embrace. "You know, I am not coming with you, your gonna have to find some sleaze to go or something." Alec was oddly hurt by the comment but he didn't let it show.

"Well I helped you and the least you could do is come with me... We might find something worth selling." Max's eyes lit up at the remainder of his response.

"I guess, I do... I need cash to pay off the landlord, me and Cin are kinda behind on the bills..."

"Good then we will go."

_**It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry**_

Max climbed in the taxi with her little black dress. It had a plunging neckline and was fairly short with a slit that neared her hip.

"What are you looking at?" Max snapped as Alec glanced over her body.

"Nothin'" he frowned, was this even gonna be worth it? Of course it would. "You look good."

"Could say the same thing to you... but I won't" she turned away from Alec and faced the window. They sat in silence for the remainder of the taxi ride. Finally they arrived and the driver opened the door that Max was seated at.

"What are you guys related?" he grinned and stared at Max's cleavage.

"Uh..." Max's fist clenched and untended repeditly. Alec always noticed this as a bad sign, as he was generally the one on the other side of the knuckles.

"No, she is my fiance, just a little stressed about the wedding right hun?" he played while wrapping his strong arms around her middle. Her breath picked up and he felt her shiver.

"Right, wedding, ya taken..." she was still pissed as she trudged toward the door.

Alec handed the doorman the tickets. He was still shell-shocked by Max's reaction to his touch. He knew she felt something during those kisses but he thought that was just a in the moment thing. He was deeply wrong. They ate at the buffet provided and mingled.

Alec insisted to go to the ladies show. He made up some lame ass excuse about looking for stuff to fence. She reluctantly followed. She fell behind in the crowd. Max could still see him up ahead, a _working girl_ was rubbing up against him. She felt a pang of jealousy. She told herself it wasn't that, she just wanted to work.

She persistently found her way through the crowd of disgusting grown men grabbing her ass. She managed to keep her cool though.

Alec was becoming somewhat agitated by the blonde who decided he should dance. He didn't want to but there was no escape from the dumb blonde. He couldn't see Max anywhere, figured she left. Then he saw the ballsy brunette clearly avoiding killing the man who mistook her for a working girl. He grinned and embraced the situation. Maybe she would show her green-eyed monster and they could work on the _non-existent_ relationship.

"No I'm sorry I am just trying to find my fiance, I am not working here" she shoved his hands to himself.

"Really, you sure you don't look like a guest. I can pay a lot don't worry."

"That is good cuz I don't think ya gonna get a gurl any other way, now get your fingers off me" she said calmly. The man glared at the woman and attempted to move away from the woman. The place was so crowded.

"Hey bitch!" Max tapped on the woman practically humping Alec's leg.

"Whats your problem?"

"You. Move..." the woman glanced toward Alec whom she was still clinging to. He shrugged and she left.

"Well isn't someone just happy?" Alec smirked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah just ecstatic" Max rolled her eyes. "I can't seem to get passed the female security guard without knocking her out. Considering that, that would blow our cover I need a distraction."

"All work no play makes Maxie a very dull girl."

"Whatever."

_**  
Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy**_

"Well that was hell, thanks to you" Max growled while stalking ahead of the cause to her misery. "You know you could have the fucking decency to help me out."

"Hey what was I supposed to do? Go back in time and demand that I become female? Now that would be no fun. Sides' you can't blame me for what happened, who would have known that there would be a guy security guard?"

"Alec..." Max warned.

"What? It's the truth." Max swung at him enraged. He grabbed her offending arm. Cocking his head he grinned. "That all you got Maxie?"

"What do you think?" Max swung her other arm. He grabbed her other one.

"I think you are sucking, big time..." Max's jaw dropped at his response. "You son-of-a..."

"Bitch? Maxie why would you say that? I don't even know my mother." She kicked his feet out from beneath him, he rolled and was back on his feet in an instant. Max threw punches and kicks, and Alec blocked not missing a beat. Max aimed a punch to his face he grabbed her arm she punched with her other and he pinned her to the wall behind her. "Are you done yet?"

She nodded feverishly. The moment Alec released her hands she pulled his head down for a kiss. As much as Alec enjoyed the moment he pulled away.

"What? Was Logan coming?" she kicked his shin, and they started all over again.

_**  
Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing **_

_**How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt**_

Nothing happened, well not really. They fought and had a couple make-out sessions. But she was mad, she had been ignoring him for the past week. When he cornered him in the storage room she urgently pulled him into a deep lingering kiss. Efficiently blowing them both into a couple cardboard-boxes. He grinned and she pulled away.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Really?" she inquired.

"Really Really" he smirked.

"Well I don't believe you" she ground out impatiently. He looked up at her and smiled. "Well are ya gonna tell me or not?"

"Nope."

She kissed him eagerly and slid her warm fingers up his shirt, and pulled away. "Well I guess I should be going now."

"Wait" he put on a shit-ass grin. "You know I'm right, don't you?"

"About..." she glared.

"About us being more than just friends." Max pulled herself off of Alec and beelined to the door.

"You" she pointed and smirked "you're crazy!"

A couple days later she went to his place. Max didn't know why, she just felt so bored without him. He was staring out the window, he seemed out of it. She snuck up on him and tackled him down to the ground.

Now comfortably straddling the man she had the urge to visit she smirked. "Miss me?"

"Well..." he traced his hand across her thigh.

"Good" she stood up and left, leaving an utterly confused Alec sprawled across his living room floor.

_**  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry**_

It was a several days later before Max approached him. Things had been fairly odd. With all her denial issues, and his pissing her off. He was sitting on the bench at Jam pony watching her argue with Normal about how late she had been. She glanced over her shoulder and they had another odd moment of eye contact. Max smiled and walked over to Alec.

"Hey"

"I'm sorry" she burst. "I guess I have been kinda weirded by this thing... well I understand if you don't want to try now... I guess I have been kinda leading you on and off..." she leaned in toward Alec and kissed him sweetly. He smiled.

"What is so funny?" she hissed.

"You just did what I thought you were gonna do." He pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her.

_**  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie **_

_**The End**_

**A/N: **I know the chapter was way longer than the song but I hope you all enjoy it anyways, I would appreciate reviews to hear some reactions. Thank you for reading!


End file.
